Gas turbine engines are often used in applications in which it is required to go from a low power setting to one of instant high power. However, certain engines may require several seconds to achieve this. Furthermore, altitude operation, such as in the case of aircraft, imposes even greater acceleration times. At or near idle speeds, engines may be near the compressor surge line, and as such need to be managed accordingly. This in turn affects the ability for the engine to have quick response. Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method to reduce response times for engine power delivery.